


Creatures He Forgot

by honeymink



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeymink/pseuds/honeymink
Summary: “What are you reading?” Hermione asked Annabeth instead and took the book from her. “Oh, Scamander’s encyclopaedia! I’ve learnt it by heart of course when I was at school. Ever so useful and dead on.”





	Creatures He Forgot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



As always, the Labyrinth had a mind of its own. Perhaps she should have turned right or gone straight at the last junction or the one before. It was hard to tell. Annabeth clenched her teeth, she had wanted to be at Camp Half-Blood before sundown. Instead she found herself inside a small village library. Cream sandstone, dormer windows in the roof space, Scottish Renaissance if she had to guess. 

Opposite the circulation desk was a fireplace with a chair and side table in front of it. 

“Woah! Woah! Wait!” Annabeth called out.

Something that looked like a furry green book, or a tome really, emblazoned with a gold title flipped onto its edge, off the side table and scuttled along the sandstone floor before finally hiding in a dark crevice. It may have had teeth.

Here in darkness and confusion, Annabeth decided it was prudent to sit down. She got her flashlight from her backpack. Immediately it cast weird shadows across the walls. So she put her bronze dagger on the small table. _Better safe than sorry._ That’s when she noticed it. Well-thumbed, worn and tattered, the silver Hydra on its cover only a fading memory - “Fantastic Beasts And How To Find Them”. Although pretty sure she had encountered most of them, perhaps this would turn out to be a good resource. Something to bring back to Chiron and the Big House, where the other campers could use it as a reference text. Intrigued, Annabeth started reading.

*

A green light flashed in the corner of Annabeth’s eye. Her hand immediately went to her dagger. A young woman, about her own age, stepped out of the fireplace.

“Have you seen a book? It’s furry, green, bites and runs away quite a bit,” she said in a bossy sort of voice while looking around the main reading room. “I’m Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?”

“Annabeth Chase,” she replied, having considered lying for a moment. “Your book went that way.”

“Thank you,” Hermione gave a small smile and went after the wayward tome. 

A moment later, Annabeth sighed, got up and followed. The vine wood wand in Hermione’s pocket had made her wonder. It wasn't made of ivory and instead of white linen Karate attire, Hermione was dressed rather normally in jeans and a grey cardigan over a purple blouse. Her bushy hair was done up in a crown braid. No glowing white wooden staff either, so at least Annabeth knew she wasn't dealing with _that_ sort of Magician. 

“There, all restrained,” Hermione gasped, a little shaken and breathless between two overturned shelves. “Spello-tape.”

As if that explained everything, she held the furry book up in triumph. Despite Annabeth’s suspicion, she put her dagger away.

“Right, so…” 

Was Hermione a child of Hecate? Usually Annabeth wasn’t too fond of those and perhaps it was rude to inquire anyway.

“What are you reading?” Hermione asked Annabeth instead and took the other book from her. “Oh, Scamander’s encyclopaedia! I’ve learnt it by heart of course when I was at school. Ever so useful and dead on.”

Annabeth’s cry of surprise became a coughing laugh, “You’re making fun of me!”

“I certainly am not.” Hermione’s voice now sounded brusque and cold.

“Look, Hermione, I read through this and some of the details are just wrong. For example, I know a centaur rather well,” Annabeth said in amazement. “He’s one of our camp directors and he definitely doesn’t tell the future. There are oracles for that as you surely know.”

“But of course they do!” Hermione disagreed vehemently. “While I did not take the subject, there was a centaur teaching Divination at my school!”

“There are creatures in there that I have never heard of.” Annabeth made a commonplace rejoinder.

“That doesn’t mean they do not exist,” said Hermione sniffily.

Annabeth considered this. “All right, fair point, Mist Girl. But what about all the ones that do exist and are not in here?”

Frowning a little, Hermione watched her reflectively. “For example?”

“Well, it’s hardly an exhaustive list but… like Empousae, Karpoi, Myrmeke or… _Gods of Olympus_ … Demon Satyrs! Behind you!”

Hermione seemed momentarily confused until she turned around. For a brief moment, Annabeth, dagger clutched in her hand, readying herself for the inevitable, was worried. But neither words of comfort nor encouragement were necessary.

“I stun them, you stab them," Hermione drew her wand. "Then you’ll explain over a cup of tea!” 

  


**~Fin~**

  



End file.
